Steve's birthday
by carson34
Summary: it's Steve's birthday


**_Author Note: i have been super busy with work lately that I haven't been able to get any writing done. I hope you will enjoy this birthday fanfic. I am hoping to have this one take story done by the time my mom's birthday comes around which is September 4th._**

**Character Summary:**

We have all the main characters on the show being featured in this story. We also have twisted Steve's personal life a little bit so here is a description of the family that Steve has! I am also bringing back Catherine and Doris.

Steve is married to Marissa and they have two babies. His birthday is coming up and he is not looking forward to his birthday. Can Marissa and the kids change his mind?

Marissa is married to Steve and they have two babies. She cannot wait for her husband's birthday but knows that he is not a fan of his birthday, so she is hoping to change all of that.

Lexi is the daughter of Steve and Marissa. She is truly a daddy's girl. She and her brother have been working hard on Steve's birthday present.

John is the son of Steve and Marissa. He and his sister have been working on a special birthday present for Steve.

**A few days before Steve's birthday**

Steve walked into headquarters to find the team waiting for him. They all knew that his birthday was coming up in a few days. He was not in the mood to celebrate it because a few days after his birthday was the anniversary of his father's death.

"Hey, what is going on?" Steve asked his friends.

"Did Marissa say what you guys were doing for your birthday yet?" Danny asked his friend. He already knew what Marissa and the kids had planned for his birthday but did not want to give it away by any means.

"She has not said anything yet. I know that she is planning something because this is not her. She doesn't keep things from me at all." Steve said to his friend.

"Yes, Steve. We all know that this is not like her, but she wants to make it special for you. You also have to remember that you have children that love their father and want to celebrate his birthday." Danny revealed to his friend with a small smile.

"Yes, I am quite aware that my children love to celebrate things like this but I am starting to get tired of celebrating my birthday when my father's anniversary is in a few days not to mention that my mom has come back into my life and you and I know how I feel about that." Steve revealed to his friend.

"Steve, we all know how hard it has been since your mother came back into your life and trust me. I hope that she stays gone." Danny revealed to his friend.

"Now Daniel that is not very nice to say about your best-friend's mother at all." Doris said revealing her presences along with Catherine.

"Cath, you are here?!" Danny said as he gave her a small hug.

"I could not miss Steve's birthday at all and plus I have to keep his mother safe." Catherine responded to him.

_**Later that night**_

Steve, Catherine and Doris arrived at the house. Doris could not wait to see her grandbabies and daughter in law. They walked into the house and smiled to find the kids playing on the floor.

"Aunt Catherine and grandma!" Lexi yelled at her grandmother and Catherine before they both gave them a hug.

"Hey guys, I missed you so much." Catherine said to the kids with a smile. They were able to hang out with the kids until bedtime. Steve walked out to the back and gave his wife a small smile.

"Hey, I can't believe that mom and Catherine came in for a visit." Steve said to his wife as they were relaxing outside.

"Me either since they were not supposed to be here until tomorrow." Marissa responded to her husband with a smile.

"Wait, you knew that they were coming in." Steve was shocked by this news. Catherine and Marissa aren't the closest of friends, but they could get along if they wanted to.

_**Steve's birthday**_

Steve woke up that morning to find Marissa not in bed. He knew that his wife was up to something when the kids weren't running into the room. He got out of bed and headed downstairs to find his family and friends there ready to celebrate.

"Thank you all for coming and spending the morning." Steve responded to them as he walked around to greet all of their family and friends.

They spent a few hours celebrating Steve's birthday before the family left for a special trip. They were on the plane.

"Hey, thank you for surprising me with our family and friends this morning. Also, for this trip. I think that we all need this trip." Steve said to his wife with a smile.

"You are so welcome." She responded to her husband with a small kiss. "I love you and I know that you needed this trip. You have been working so hard and I think that you needed this the most out of all of us."

The family enjoyed their little vacation before returning to Hawaii. Steve knew that work would become busy again, but he was hoping to keep things with his wife and kids going strong. They needed time as a family.

_**Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed this one take story. I heard that the new season of five o starts later this month at a new time. I hope that it works out really good but what happen with the other show that was Infront of five 0? I hope that you all follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. If you have read any of my blindspot stories, be sure to stay tune for two new stories for Kurt and Jane's birthdays that are coming soon. **_


End file.
